Packing for a Trip
by 14AmyChan
Summary: This is my apology story, both for my last oneshot and for the turnout of SPR: Is This Normal. No more will be said on that, but please read and enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_**14AmyChan: This is supposed to be Gene-centric, but…**_

_**Gene: Hey, it's not a party without Noll!**_

_**Noll: *glares***_

_**Gene: Never mind.**_

_**14AmyChan: XDDD I don't own Ghost Hunt~! *^_^***_

The boy pranced around the room, hurriedly grabbing any last-minute items he would need for his trip. Shirts? Check. Camera? Check. Swim shorts? Um…

"Are you looking for these?" a familiar voice asked from behind, seemingly always in a state of monotone. Eugene Davis turned around to see his accomplished twin brother, Oliver Davis, holding his sky blue swim shorts in his hand, looking at them with the obvious expression of disdain. Eugene grinned as he took the aforementioned shorts out of his brother's hand.

"Come _on_, Noll, you could have come, too. There were _two_ airplane tickets supplied," Eugene reminded his brother as he half hazardly tossed the swimwear into his suit case. He grinned at his twin. "No one told you that you had to stay behind and be a sour puss, you did that on your own."

"I believe this trip is meant for you to learn something about Shinto-style exorcisms," the more studious twin stated, unimpressed with his brother's obvious lack of organization. "Not to play around in Japan's waters."

"Ah, ah, ah~!" Gene disagreed, currently looking under his bed for something. More specifically, his favorite sweater. He could not find it. Ah well, Japan should not be that cold, anyways. He turned to his brother. "I'll be gone for _three weeks_, Noll. Can you honestly see me cooped up in a library or temple all of that time? In Japan?"

"I see no reason as to why being in Japan would hinder one's studying. Unless, of course, one is a stupid medium," Noll asserted. He looked over to his brother's stack of research material that he had insisted on taking with him on the trip to Japan. So far, the swimming gear had been packed with the important documents left on the table. Oliver picked up the topmost of the stack and began to flip through it, picking out random details with a vague interest.

"Ouch, that hurts," Gene faked, having forsaken the sweater to find something else to pack. Immediately, he turned and searched his closet. "Especially coming from an idiot scientist!"

"Where's the first exorcism that you're overseeing?" Noll asked, promptly ignoring his brother's nickname. Eugene laughed.

"It's in Kyoto," he answered. "I'm gonna start there, but I think I'm just going to stay in the Tokyo Shibuya district while I stay there. That's the main hub for anything cool and fun, after all!"

"You're not there for 'cool and fun'. You're there to—"

"I know, I'm there to observe Shinto-style exorcisms, I got it," Gene interrupted, having pulled sun block and an umbrella from the top of his closet. He tossed those items on the very top of his luggage before turning to his brother with a hopeful smile. "But Noll, you can't expect me to get there and to have _no fun at all_, right? That would be insane!"

"That would be productive," Noll countered, setting the research material back neatly on top of the pile. After a split second of seeing that the stack was in perfect order, Gene's antics attacked. He gathered the papers in one fell swoop and placed them in a separate section of his luggage. Safe, of course, from all the snacks he had packed, but in no way protected from wrinkles, tears, and folds the papers could receive. Noll shook his head at his brother's excited nature.

"So, why didn't you want to come again? We could have had every girl in Japan get a heart attack," Gene joked. Noll smiled dryly at his brother's antics.

"I have prior obligations here, and since you won't be here to swap places with me, I will have to actually attend," Noll said. Gene zipped his suitcase shut, believing himself to have gathered everything he would need for the trip.

"Okay, so I think I got everything…" he murmured aloud, a slight habit of his. Gene had always claimed that talking aloud helped him to think, while his twin was always prepared to debate internally about an issue for hours before bringing it into the audible world.

"Even your airplane ticket?" Noll asked, moving away from the door of the room. Gene searched through his pockets. First his pants, then his shirt, then the smallest suitcase pouch, then—

"If you loose it next time, you won't be able to come back home," Noll chided, pulling the ticket out of his shirt's front pocket and handing it to his brother. Gene smiled in appreciation.

"Yeah… But I guess if I don't come home, I'll have to look forward to you coming to Japan to drag me back," Gene joked happily. Noll responded with a deadpan look.

"I suppose if my schedule cleared for a day or so. But remember that I can find you anywhere," he bragged in a monotone voice. Gene laughed happily.

"Noll, are you a stalker now?" the lighthearted twin asked as he and his brother left their shared bedroom together. The chattering could be heard as the two walked down the hall, out the front door, and into the car.

Gene's searched-for sweater lay harmless under the boy's pillow, to be found by Noll two weeks later.

_**14AmyChan: Okay, so that was for Naruisawesome, who was one of the many people upset by the latest turnaround of SPR: Is This Normal**_

_**Gene: I am not forgotten from Amy's mind, just safe.**_

_**14AmyChan: That's more than can be said of other characters… XD**_

_**Noll: Also, in case some of you were not informed…**_

_**14AmyChan: OH YES! THERE'S A SECOND SEASON OF GHOST HUNT COMING OUT! EEE I AM SO EXCITED!**_

_**Gene: My part of the story is finally going to be animated?**_

_**14AmyChan: Looks that way~!**_

_**Gene and 14AmyChan: *jump around happily***_

_**Noll: Read and review.**_


	2. Concerning Season 2! Please Read!

**Notice**

: / / w w w . ? v = w

This is the video I saw as the trailer for season two. Upon conference with another author, I'm doubting it heavily. I rushed to tell everyone without checking the facts for myself.

Note: This means I'm unsure whether or not there will be a season 2 of Ghost Hunt. I'm sorry to have confused you all. *bows deeply as an apology*


End file.
